Letters from Hunter x Hunter
by Top Secret Magician
Summary: Dear Hunter x Hunter fandom, WE ARE NOT AS YOU MAKE US SEEM. Sincerely, Hunter x Hunter. / Series of Hunter x Hunter characters writing their thoughts about FanFiction! (1999 & 2011) / Not sure about the rating yet.
1. 1 Gon

**Letters from Hunter x Hunter**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, TSM here! This is a series of Hunter x Hunter characters sending Hunter x Hunter fans of what they think about them. Dear fan fiction writers this, dear fan fiction writers that. This stuff. Drabbles. Hope it's okay!**

**Inspired by: **_**Dear FanFiction **_**by Blondie B. Happy in the **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians **_**section.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Hunter x Hunter or any of the characters' thoughts. I do, however, own NOTHING.**

**1. Gon**

Dear FanFiction writers,

I am not as naïve as you p..poor…pour..portr..portraay…..as you make me seem! I've seen Killua watch porn, I've seen Leorio touch that gambling pink woman's breasts, and I've met _Hisoka!_

Thank you!

-Gon.

**A/N:**

**Yeah, these kind of things. I have a whole lot more, by the way! Drop in a review of what you think, thanks *wink***

**Next Up:**

**Leorio**

**TSM, OUT!**


	2. 2 Leorio

**Letters From Hunter x Hunter**

**Author's Note:**

**How the heck did this manage to get SIX reviews? I'm mystified. But thanks a bunch! *wink* Keep reading, thanks!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own NOTHING, there, that's all I own.**

**2. Leorio**

Dear FanFiction writers,

I AM NOT AS PERVERTED AS YOU PORTRAY ME AS!

…Okay.

So maybe I _am_ kind of perverted.

Okay, so _a lot_ perverted, I'll admit that.

BUT I AM _NOT_ GAY! I thought I proved that particular note _clearly!_

Speaking of pervert and gay, look at Hisoka! That guy goes all ways, I swear… And you call _me_ a pervert. *snorts*

-Leorio.

**A/N:**

**Review!**

**RtoR (Replies to Reviews):**

**_TheUnknownGuest: Oh, no no no. Gon saw Killua watch porn, but he didn't. When Killua was like, "Wanna watch it together?" Gon said, "No thanks;;;" Thanks!**

**_indraniFOREVER: Yes, he is! Actually, people around him are influencing him haha Thanks!**

**_AdultrioFtw: Thanks, and a review would help!**

**_xBungeeGumx: He will. Hell yeah, he will. *snickers* Thanks!**

**_Lani0108: YES! I know, right? It was in the 1999 anime! I was shocked, too. Gon saw Leorio do it in the 2011 anime haha I hope Leorio's 'something' was okay! Thanks!**

**_SpadePirates4Eva: LOL Love the way you reviewed, and I know right? Lol Thanks!**

**Next Up:**

**Kurapika**

**TSM, OUT!**


	3. 3 Kurapika

**Letters From Hunter x Hunter**

**Author's Note:**

**Heya, awesome reviewers! I hope this chapter isn't too OOC… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything.**

**3. Kurapika**

* * *

Dear respectful FanFiction writers,

Hello, dear writers.

Forgive me for being rude, but I just wanted to say that:

One, I am _not_ female. I may look feminine, but I certainly do not act like it. I am a boy, so I'd very much appreciate it if you stopped making me into a transgender.

Two, I am _not _gay. I do not like Leorio or the others in a romantic way; they are just friends. And I am especially not interested in dating the filthy Spider, Kuroro Lucifer. In fact, I have no plans in dating anybody, whatsoever. Please stop offending me.

Three, I am _not_ planning on joining the Phantom Troupe. This idea is simply absurd. I did not kill Ubogin to become a Spider – I killed him because it is my job. I am on revenge for my clan. This idea is just…! Excuse me, but I cannot control my rage right now. *red eyes*

Please stop this madness, or I will have to make you swear upon your life.

-Sincerely, Kurapika.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ooh- Kurapika's MAD. M.A.D. At least he didn't lose control of himself *shrugs***

**RtoR:**

**_Razorblade Mistress: That could be written as well, I guess. And, yes, I know a few more perverted boys as well. Oh really? Haha Thanks for reviewing!**

**_Retz: Yes, Hisoka is the truly perverted one around here. Leorio will never be gay haha Thanks!**

**_Lani0108: (Leorio: Okay, so I**_** was**_** lying, but who can blame me?! See? Hisoka's a freak **_**and**_** a pervert!) Thanks! I hope you do..!**

**_YoursTruly: Yes, I think Leorio already knew though haha And Hisoka! He'd definitely be proud. He sure has! I'm planning on increasing it later on, maybe. Thanks!**

**_SpadePirates4Eva: (Leorio: But-but-i-it felt good! SpadePirates4Eva: Yeah, and you just proved you're pervert once again. Congrats.) Haha! The A cup comment was funny – I could relate lol Yeah, it really is, and thanks! Hope this was okay…**

**Next Up:**

**Killua**

**TSM, OUT!**


	4. 4 Killua

**Letters from Hunter x Hunter**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! I'm proud to say that I've been uploading a chapter a day *proud***

**Anyways, this chapter (Killua's chapter) may be short, but there will be more in the future chapters, so please stay tuned! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do noooot own Hunter x Hunterrrr orrrr any of the charactersssss' thoughtsssss.**

**(sorry, felt like drawling in a sing-song voice, bleh)**

**4. Killua**

* * *

To all those FanFiction writers out there who haven't got any idea "who to 'ship' with who",

Do NOT 'ship' me with Alluka,

Do NOT 'ship' me with Kalluto,

You're INSANE to 'ship' me with Illumi,

And I will personally kill those who 'ship' me with Milluki.

This is INCEST! You're all crazy!

-Yours truly, Killua.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I think I liked Killua's the best. 'Course they all suck, but I think this was…acceptable.**

**If not, then sorry.**

**RtoR:**

**_Kujyou Riska chiie haloho: Phew! Typing your username was hard. Well, I don't dislike genderbending, but of course Kurapika's a guy! Haha Thanks for reviewing! You're welcome, my kind reviewer! *wink***

**_Valerine Erine284: Thanks! And I think I will lol Thanks for dropping in a review!**

**_Lani0108: Hello twelve year old Lani *smiles* I see you around often, don't I? haha (Kurapika: Thank you for understanding, Miss Lani. *nods*) Really? I did? Thanks! *beams* Though I think quite otherwise… Anyway, 'Magician-san'! *rolls around laughing* That's so cute! Reminds me of Hisoka lol Call me "TSM" or "Cian", but that's fine too I guess haha Thanks for reviewing! Hope Killua's was okay.**

**_FivePastTwo: Love the name. Sounds antique. And I like antique. *wink* Oh! You're the author of "twisted", aren't you? Haha I'm actually okay with Fem!Kura, and I ship Kuroro x Kurapika. Totally. Lol Really? Aw, you're so nice! Glad to have made you laugh *beams* Thanks for reviewing, hope Killua's was okay, and let's hope Kurapika doesn't find out about you…X) But..I just might make him….heh *evil smirk***

**_Retz: Haha I'm sure Kurapika will forgive you…until he finds out exactly what "tragedy fanfics" you've made lol Thanks for reviewing!**

**_indraniFOREVER: Leorio's straight all the wayyy. Haha! And yeah, lol, he had BETTER not catch her…*shudders* Haha, I love him too *smiles* Thanks for reviewing!**

**_KurapikaISaBOY: Phew! I saw your review at the last second! Haha Aw, glad you loved it! I know, I should make one, but what would be the fun it that?XP Hope you liked this chapter, and thanks for reviewing!**

**TSM, OUT!**


	5. 5 Hisoka

**Letters from Hunter x Hunter**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, sorry I'm late – I was kind of busy yesterday…**

**And FivePastTwo told me in her review that I forgot to tell you guys who's next in the last chapter! Le gasp! I'm so sorry! It's HISOKA's turn, haha. Thanks for pointing that out, FivePastTwo! (love her name)**

**Notice:**

**This chapter will be short. Really short. Really, really short. But I hope you can relate!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me? Own Hunter x Hunter and the characters thoughts? Pffffft. No.**

**5. Hisoka**

* * *

My sweet unripe fruits,

Hm~ I like what you're doing. *giggles*

Keep up with the good work, ne? And I just might come to get you~

-It's a se~cr~et~ *heart*

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yeah, short but feels, eh? I hope.**

**God, I wish Hisoka **_**would**_** come and get me….*dreamy sigh* Err…*cough* Moving on….**

**RtoR:**

**_SpadePirates4Eva: (Kurapika: I…appreciate your, ah…thoughts and…love, miss. Though I find it hard to believe that Spider would be…gay for me. *cough*)**

**Dear Kurapika-holic writer,**

**Stop being rude to **_**me.**_** Kurapika's told me about your letter – you never told **_**him **_**to be rude. I don't listen to you – I can be as rude as I want! *sticks tongue out* And I'm **_**NOT **_**BEING A BABY! *inserts rage face***

**-Killua**

**Hope you didn't get offended by Killua's…reply. Haha Ugh, FFN is being stupid again. Thanks! Hope you liked Hisoka's as well!**

**_Lani0108: Hey Lani! You can call me that, of course! I find it cute – that's why I laughed *smiles* It's like having a cute little sister calling me "onee-san" haha (Killua: THANK you! **_**Finally**_** – a writer who actually **_**knows**_** who to 'ship' with who!) Oh, I'm getting to Gon x Killua later, Lani *wink* Thanks!**

**_Valerine Erine284: Thanks! Hope you liked this one!**

**_FivePastTwo: Le gasp! I didn't realize! Thanks for telling me though! *wink* BUT! …Sorry… It..wasn't any of the Phantom Troupe members….. Er, Hisoka **_**was **_**an ex-Spider…. Does that count? *guilty* Tell ya what, I'll make the next chapter as someone from the Phantom Troupe, just for you! Is that okay? Hope it is…*smiles* Haha thanks, and lol to the "…yet"s! Nah, I don't think I'll ever go with Milluki x Killua… But sure, I like Milluki! He's okay, actually. The funny type? And I like his eyes. And his skin's pale. If he lost weight, I believe he just might be able to score into my top ten favs list! He was AWESOME in the musical! Yes, let's hope Kurapika doesn't find out about your stories…or you. Xd Oh, I'm sure you're not that old! Thanks!**

**_BlueFire Jin14: Of course they look cute together in a brotherly way! But.. I'm not a fan of incest, so…haha Lol Bet Killua would like you doing that! Thanks! Hope you liked this one!**

**_Ria D'Arcy: LOL Loved the words between * and *, and your little "chat" with Killua (Killua: My CHOCOLATEEE!) The Gon x Killua will be out laaater – I'm going to repeat a few characters. And I actually, I **_**was**_** going to do every character *smiles* Hisoka's was this one! Yay! Love that clown *wink* Hope you liked it, and thanks!**

**_DearWriter: Thanks! Glad it did *smiles* I'll put up more Killua's and Kurapika's later, thanks again!**

**_random girlz: Oh, that'll come out later – of course I haven't forgotten *wink* Thanks!**

**Next Up:**

**Kuroro**

**(dedicated to FivePastTwo who kindly requested someone from the Phantom Troupe!)**

**TSM, OUT!**


	6. 6 Kuroro

**Letters from Hunter x Hunter**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, I'm back! I was really busy today, I'm sorry…**

**Notice:**

**To my **_**Phantom Troupe Café**_** readers:**

**I'm so sorry! I'll be late **_**again!**_** Ugh… I really was busy today….. I must be able to upload it on Monday night. Or Tuesday dawn. I'm truly sorry! But..but it's my birthday soon, so…so…. For-forgive…me…..? *guilty puppy eye****s***

**(See? I don't even stutter a lot, but here I am, stuttering!)**

**Dedicated to:**

**FivePastTwo, who kindly requested this(a character from the Phantom Troupe, anyways). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything. Wish I could own anything. But I don't. Period.**

**6. Kuroro**

* * *

Hello FanFiction writers.

There is something you should know if you do not want to end up being dead.

I am not gay, so do not pair me up with the Kurta. He killed Uvo, he killed Paku. Yes, I massacred his clan, but do not forget that I am the leader of the Phantom Troupe. We kill, we steal, and we don't care if this means one's misery. Uvo and Paku belong…ed to the Phantom Troupe. We accept everything. So don't take anything back.

-Kuroro Lucifer.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yeah…. Hope that was okay, and I hope you liked it FivePastTwo!**

**Errrm… Before I move along to the Replies, I want to make this clear: I will be writing complaints of EVERY character in Hunter x Hunter. Well…characters that seem a bit well known or something… Characters I find interesting? Like, I won't be writing complaints from the Shadow Beasts or the Nostrades(except Neon), or yeah…heck, no. But I will be including most, so leave it all to me, okay? *smiles* Oh, but if you think I might not write about this certain character you have in mind, then drop in a review, thanks! And I'll also be repeating some of the main characters or characters who have lots of complaints.**

**RtoR:**

**_indraniFOREVER: I know right? I wish that too. (Hisoka: Hello~ Hm… To answer your question… I go both ways~ *giggles*) Okay, so I don't know if Hisoka likes both boys and girls, but that's how he seemed..? Haha, I was planning to do them anyway *wink***

**_Retz: Le GASP! I forgot you? Oh god, I forgot to mention you, I'm so sorry! Noo! Don't hunt me down! You know what? As an apology present, how about you choose who should write a letter in the next chapter? Is that okay? Will I be forgiven? (And for your missed review, wow… You're really heated about Killua and the Zaoldycks, aren't you?..*sweatdrops*)**

**_SpadePirates4Eva: (Hisoka: *laughing*) Ooooh… I, er, think you should watch out, Spades… Cuz, uhh… I think he's going..to come get you….in his "high" mode..?..(TSM: LUCKY!) I mean… *cough* Stay safe!**

**_KurapikaISaBOY: Thanks! I know, I read short stories for breaks as well haha Kuroro was this chapter, and the next chapter will be…! Scroll down haha**

**_FivePastTwo: Wayyy long review haha! I'm glad, thanks! Yays, glad you like Kuroro! And Hisoka is hot both ways! I love it when he's all creepy(I fangirl - squealsss), I love it when he's "high"(I laugh – he's so funny!), and god I love the shower scene!(droolinggg) I love Hisoka. Yeah. Kinda obvious lol Aw, thanks for saying that! I like his 2011 seiyu, but I love his 1999 seiyu better LOL Haha! Thanks – I've combined Hisoka's name(means "secret"), his magician personality, and the lyrics "top magician" in Fran(from KHR)'s character song. Thanks, I call myself a native *proud!* …Sorta. *slumps* But I get a lot of typos:/ Thanks, and no! I love reading rants haha! I rant a lot, myself *wink* Hope this was okay!**

**_Lani0108: Well I WISH he WOULD! Haha …LOL! You want him to call you "Strawberry-chan", oh god, that is just…pfffft!*shakes of laughter* So cute! Never met someone like you, but haha Okay! (Hisoka: Hm… Sure, …Unripe fr-ah..Strawberry-chan….. *raises eyebrow*) Oh, I'm sure it's because of your cuteness! Haha! You bowed at Killua! (Killua: H-huh? U-uh…. *scratches head* Er, yeah… *awkward bowing*) Oh, I meant Killua or Gon COMPLAINING about Gon x Killua! No BLs here! *smiles***

**_IngridZXS: Pssst, I know right? Hisoka is so…*dreamy sigh..again* XD Thanks! I will *wink***

**_Ria D'Arcy: Thanks! Yes, it was short… But I'm going to make him write another letter(of course! Since it's **_**Hisoka? **_**And lol I love the way I said that – I can actually 'make' **_**Hisoka **_**write **_**letters.**_** Awesome.) Aw, hope it was okay, and thanks as always!**

**_BlueFire Jin14: Haha, thanks! Hope you liked this one!**

**_Kujyou Riska chiie haloho: Ooh,that reminds me! I need to put Retz in as well… Oh, no, it's okay *smiles* And yes! Of course Kurapika isn't gay haha I don't think he's interested in love yet, buuut…sure..? lol Thanks for reviewing!**

**Next Up:**

**Machi**

**TSM, OUT!**


	7. 7 Machi

**Letters from Hunter x Hunter**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, TSM here. Enjoy, and sorry if you find any typos!**

**PS. This chapter's long! *happy* But it might be OOC. *sad***

**Notice:**

**1. ****I apologize to my **_**Phantom Troupe Café**_** readers... I'll upload chapter three this week though! And tomorrow I'll be uploading a "special chapter".**

**For those who don't read **_**Phantom Troupe Café, **_**I apologize for putting this up…**

**2. to ****Retz: Sorry! I didn't think you'd review so quickly…. And since I upload this every day, I thought I'd write one more before I write yours…**

**3. to ****indraniFOREVER: I was going to put Machi up next anyway, but here you go! You psychic or what? Lol**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Hunter x Hunter or any of the character's thoughts.**

**7. Machi**

* * *

FanFiction writers,

I don't really care what you write, seriously, but I _do_ care about stories that pair me up with that freak. I do _not_ like him, so _stop _pairing me up with that pervert. **(Oh, Machi-chan means me, by the way~ –Your secret admirer) **…I know it's you, Hisoka. **(Oops. *giggles*) **What are doing here? **(*pouts* How rude, Machi-chan~) **This is _my_ letter. How did you hack my account? **(It's a se~cr~et~ *heart*) **Whatever. I don't care anyway. I'll just abandon this. **(Aw, but I know you like it~) **Shut up, Hisoka. I hate you. … Finally. He's gone. **(No need to thank me, Machi. –Kuroro) **Oh, thanks Dancho. …Wait. How'd _you _hack my account? **(Shalnark.) **I am going to _kill_ him… **(What was that, Machi?) **Nothing, Dancho. Which reminds me. Do _not _pair me up with Dancho either. I don't like him; I'm just loyal. **(…You don't like me, Machi?) **No, I meant I like you as our leader, Dancho. I don't like you in a…romantic way. *grimaces at the word* **(Oh, I see.) **Yeah. I'm not interested in 'love' *grimaces again*, so don't pair me up with _anybody._ …Okay, I am _so _going to change my account. How does everybody keep hacking my account? My password is _not _that lame. **(Shalnark: Actually, Machi-) **Shut up, Know-It-All. Don't forget I'm going to kill you for this. **(Shalnark: Wait, Machi-) ***gone* **(Shalnark: *sweatdrop* Oh, dear…)**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yeah… I thought I'd put in a bit of humor… Hope it was okay…. Machi **_**does **_**hit me as the type who doesn't do much computer… So yeah.**

**RtoR:**

**_ToKuroroAndTSM: LOL Don't worry – I ship Kuroro x Kurapika too *wink* Ever since I've found one in FFN…haha Thanks so much! *happy***

**_SpadePirates4Eva: (Kuroro: … *eyes glint* How…charming. *cold smile* Especially since I've heard you're a fan of the Chain Assassin…. *dangerous aura* Shalnark, prepare the others. We will, ah, be going on a 'mission.' Oh, and I almost forgot. *faces screen* I **_**have**_** been to Hell. I am Kuroro **_**Lucifer,**_** after all.) HAHAHAHAHA I laughed so hard at your review! Gosh, you're awesome!**

**_Retz: Yays! Illumi! I was going to put him up soon lol And about the Machi thing, I've explained it in my first A/N *smiles* Thanks!**

**_Lani0108: LOL Yeesh, everyone keeps telling Kuroro he's gay haha! Heh, oh yeah, you don't really like Hisoka haha I love him, so it'd be…living Heaven? Ahaha I was only laughing 'cuz you were being cute as usual! Yes, you're cute. YOU'RE CUTE. Face it, Lani, you're cute! *wink* And you don't care that it was **_**Hisoka**_** who called you Strawberry? No, there's nothing wrong about bowing, I just found it cute you'd bow to Killua lol Thanks!**

**_FivePastTwo: THANKS THANKS AND THANKS AGAIN! Aw, that's so sweet of you lol Really? Phew, glad to hear it was Kuroro-like. *wipes brow* Aw, thank you! I don't deserve such compliments, pshhh *blush***

**Extra:**

**Phinks: Hello? …Hello? Oi, Feitan, you said this was Machi's account.**

**Feitan: It was **_**Shalnark**_** who said that, idiot.**

**Phinks: *eye twitches* Tch! Well she doesn't seem to be here.**

**Feitan: Shalnark wouldn't lie though.**

**Phinks: I never said he did, Shorty!**

**Feitan: *brandishes sword* What was that, Pharaoh?**

**Phinks: *cracks knuckles* Bring it on.**

**Shalnark: Hey guys! What are you all doing here? Machi abandoned this account.**

**Feitan: *hisses* I am so going to kill you, dork.**

**Phinks: *growls* You are so dead, tech-freak.**

**Shalnark: Wa-wait! *sweatdrop* What? What did I do?**

***speedily gone***

***gone***

**Shalnark: Guys? …Guys? *sweatdrop* Oh, not **_**again…**_

**TSM: Don't worry, Shalnark. I'll be there for you! *thumbs up***

**Shalnark: This is all your fault, you know. *murderous smile***

**TSM: … *gone***

**Shalnark: … Stop ditching me, ugh! People these days…**

**Next Up:**

**Illumi**

**TSM, OUT!**


	8. 8 Illumi

**Letters from Hunter x Hunter**

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry for the late comeback; I've been busy… But here's chapter eight! Jeez, many people have been waiting for Illumi's part… I just hope I got it right. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Illumi: *deadly stare* …**_**You**_** own me?**

**TSM: No! *heavy sigh* I wish I did! But, nooo. Togashi owns you.**

**Illumi: ….**

**Right, So yeah, I don't own Illumi and Hunter x Hunter. No, I don't own Togashi either. Weird.**

**8. Illumi**

* * *

Do not write fanfictions that hint about Hisoka and I being in a romantic relationship, because we are not a couple, and we will never be. **(You forgot to write who this letter is dedicated to, Illumi~ -Your BFF) **I do not have to, since it is obvious, Hisoka. **(Hisoka: *pouts* How does everyone know it's me? *brightens up* But that means I **_**am**_** your BFF, right?)** No. **(Hisoka: *pouts again*) **I told you to stop hacking my account, Hisoka. **(Hisoka: *snorts* Well it's not **_**my**_** fault your password's always 'Zaoldyck'.) **… **(Hisoka: And I bet you wouldn't mind if our dear unripe fruits wrote about you and Killua being a pair~)** …I will kill you. *murderous aura* **(Hisoka: Hm… I would love to fight you, but I'm a bit busy on schedule right now. Bye Illumi~) **He's probably gone to stalk that boy in green again. **(Hisoka: *chuckles*) **Leave already. **(Hisoka: *leaves*) ***returns to writing letter* Also, do not pair Killua with that green boy or me. **(Hisoka: He means Apple-chan, ah, **_**Gon.**_** And I know he actually likes Illumi x Killua~) ***throws pin at the clown* **(Hisoka: Ouch, that's not very nice, Illumi! *pouts* Fine! I'm leaving, I'm leaving.) **Idiot. **(Killua: Is this thing working? Hope Hisoka was right about this being Aniki's account. But only Illumi would set his password as 'Zaoldyck' so I guess it's true. …This feels stupid. Hello?) **Hello Killu. **(Killua: AHHHCK! ANIKI! *electrocutes computer, computer breaks*) **…I will _kill_ that clown.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And there you go! I hope Hisoka and Killua's appearance didn't miff you up or something… Was it okay?**

**RtoR:**

**_SpadePirates4Eva: You are an absolute genius to guess Machi's password! But then again, it doesn't take a genius to hack her account…*cough* And, yeah, you're right. Hisoka seems the most suitable character to pair up with Machi. Though I don't pair Machi up with anybody lol**

**SpadePirates4Eva,**

**If Shalnark did die while I tried to kill him, he should stay dead. The Phantom Troupe doesn't accept weaklings.**

**-Machi.**

**P.S. I don't care.**

**Lol Well Spades, Kuroro and Hisoka would probably have a 'whoever gets to Spades faster gets to kill her first' race, thus, your death will be…even quicker. hahaX) And 'Why didn't you stay in hell, Lucifer? Go back to hell' That cracked me up! *thumbs up* Maybe it's 'cuz he wanted to see Kurapika! *COUGHKuroKurafanhereCOUGH***

**_Ria D'Arcy: Thanks! *beams* Glad to hear the addition of Hisoka and Feitan was okay! *COUGHPhinksandShalnarkareforgottenCOUGH* X) Yup! Feitan will come soon since I just love that guy lol**

**_indraniFOREVER: Illumi…as a pregnant lady *sweatdrops* I wonder who's the dad! *wink* I wish I was physic too – then I'd spook everyone out mwahaha. Thanks! And Machi's one of my fav characters as well:)**

**_Erine28: Thanks! I'll try *smiles***

**_Retz: Really? Haha I'm so happy to hear! And yes, I love Kurapika as well. *smiles***

**_Lani0108: Heh… Well..I tried to keep her as in-character as possible…. And I like Hisoka **_**because**_** he's super creepy!X) I love super creepy. I don't care if he's a pervert. He seems creepier that way. *cough* Anyway, you really are nice! And yeah, Hisoka's…weird with that haha**

**_Chamcha: Hello my new reviewer who reviewed all seven chapters in a row! I was like ':D' when I saw your reviews haha Thanks so much! Glad you liked them *smiles* Your reviews in chapter four and five (Killua – 'Yeah! That's incest! Ship him with Gon instead!' and Hisoka – 'No. Just NO. *shiver*') were hilarious! Thank you *wink***

**_Kujyou Riska chiie haloho: Yeah, poor Machi:( lol I'm planning to *smiles* Thanks for reviewing!**

**_xBungeeGumx: LOL!**

'_**Dearest'**_** Gumee,**

…**I will kill you.**

**IHY. *readies pins***

**-Illumi**

**_Pika Yuhi-chan: Hello! Exams? Already?:O Pity…:( I hope you do well! Lol I don't really ship them, but Hisoka x Machi doesn't…gross me out or anything, so it's fine I guess. Thanks!**

**Next Up:**

**Neon**

**(Because one, so many people have been requesting this, and two, a requester gave me "the puppy eyes". I could not refuse.)**

**Future Plans:**

**Feitan**

**Bisky**

**Meruem**

**Hanzo**

**Shizuku**

**Komugi**

**(These are the ones I've thought of. Not sure about the order though heh. Tell me characters you want!)**

**TSM, OUT!**


	9. 9 Neon

**Letters from Hunter x Hunter**

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!**

**Why fifteen 'sorry's, you ask? Because that's how long I haven't updated for…. I truly apologize! But I've been at camp and was just sooo busy… Please understand. *sobs***

**So yeah, you'd be wanting to read the story already, right? Hope it's okay!**

**Notice:**

**I apologize to those who don't read **_**Phantom Troupe Café**_**, but to those who do:**

**I'm sorry for continuing to delay the next chapter! But as I said, I've been very busy… I don't even have time on Saturdays and Sundays! And school's just around the corner now…*dies* Yeah. I think I'll just go kill myself – no, I'll try my best so please understand and hang on!**

**Disclaimer:**

**TSM: Oh, for **_**Gon's sake**_** – do I really have to do this? And yes, I really did say "Gon's sake" instead of "God's sake" – Hunter x Hunter world, see?**

** FFN: Yes, yes you do.**

**TSM: **_**Fine.**_

–

**Neon: Nobody owns me!**

**TSM: I know. It's not like I'd want to.**

**Neon: …**

**TSM: I do not own Hunter x Hunter!**

**9. Neon**

Dear Fanwhatever writers,

How dare you portray me as a "snotty spoiled brat"! This is outrageous! I am _not _snotty and spoiled, and I am certainly not a _brat_ either! Hmph! That is, like, so rude! You're just jealous I'm rich and papa can't live without my help! I am not full of myself! **(Nobody said you were, but sure you aren't.) **Excuse me? Who is this? Who's hacking my account! **(Nobody.) **Well, Nobody, I demand you to stop before I call papa! Do you even know who I _am?_ **(Yes, a snotty spoiled brat who's so full of herself and so thick that she believed my name was "Nobody". Not to mention she doesn't get my inside "Nobody joke".) **I…I…I demand an apology! _Nobody_ gets away after insulting Neon-sama! **(Oh look, and there she goes making a "Nobody pun" herself. Not that she's smart enough to realize it.) **I…I… That's it! You are _so _dead now! Papa! _Papa!_ **(Hmm, she's actually calling for her father when she's typing in her account. How…predictable.) **I…I will make sure to spit in your face, you unforgivable fiend! **(Oh really now? **_**Fiend?**_** Very "princess-y". Very **_**mature.**_** I don't even know why I'm bothered talking to you. Yes, try spitting in my face. I'll make sure to rip off the twisted mouth from your face. Hope I never see you again, and **_**you**_** should hope you never see **_**me**_** again. A Spider means it when he says a threat.) **I…*despaired* Hmph. Well…. Huh. *starts writing again* Who cares anyway!Who cares about this 'spider'. So continuing, Fanwhatever writers, don't pair me up with anybody, especially that blonde boy papa hired! He is a peasant – _my_ lover will be the shining prince in handsome armor! **(It's "a knight in shining armor", dear~ But I guess it's not surprising you got everything wrong. *chuckles*) **I would never marry a _knight,_ I deserve a prince! Who are you anyway?! Why are you back?! **(Back? Oh, I see… Well, it's not a surprise your account was easy to hack. Your password, after all, was "Princess Neon"~ And as for your question, it's a secret~ *heart*) **…Never mind, I don't think I want to know. Though how _you_ ever managed to hack _my_ account…! **(Well, that's a secret too. And before I leave, Dancho has something else he wants to say.) '**Dancho'? Something _else?_ You mean that rude guy from before _you_ came out?! **(Who else? I do not have time for a pitiful girl even Hisoka thinks is a bother talking to – though your ability **_**is**_** interesting… Or should I say **_**was **_**interesting? *chuckles*) **Le gasp! How do _you _know that my ability's gone?! **(It's a secret. ….Hisoka is rubbing off of me. That aside, I wanted to say, Kurapika will never be your boyfriend, girl. Don't even think about it.) **Like I care. He'll never be _yours_ anyway. **(…I should kill you. Now.) **As if you could! Hmph! **(And why can't I? I was the one who stole your ability. I was the one who wiped out the mafia at the auction. Do you think it'll be hard to kill one pitiful girl like **_**you?)**__You_ stole my ability?! Just who are you!? **(…Kuroro. Kuroro Lucifer. And may that be the last name you ever hear…) **You…! You're…!?

**[Neon Nostrade has logged off.]**

**A/N:**

…**I know. Sucky, I know. Sorry! But…but it was long..? Sorry! I know there's a lot of Neon fans here (for some reason I don't know… And sorry, I'm not really a Neon fan…), and I think I didn't make Neon too…likeable. So sorry for that, but that's how I see Neon as…. Okay, so she **_**was**_** a little bratty than usual, and she **_**could have**_** been more 'full of curiosity' and 'cuter' and a bit more…'sweeter', yes, but I'm sorry… And no, she did not die at the end. She lived. Somehow. (Neon-fans: Yay! / Neon-antis: Dammit.) There are three Neon fans and two Neon antis, based on the reviews I got…lol I don't know about those who didn't hint any lol**

**RtoR:**

**_akilei: I know! I'm surprised you reviewed in chapter **_**three,**_** but I know! Thanks for loving it! *wink***

**_Chamcha: It's probably because Killua never actually expected Illumi to answer him lol Well, he **_**should**_** have set a more smarter password – he's an **_**assassin,**_** for God's sake… I like your username, by the way! It reminds me of my friend.**

**_Sweet Candy180: Lol Thanks! And no, I didn't find that weird at all. I'd love it if Hisoka came to get me! And…I see you're not a Neon fan…LOL**

**_Erine28: Thanks! Hope this was okay! I..tried…haha**

**_KurapikaISaBOY: You're a Neon fan! *smiles* SORRY. *cries* I think I ruined Neon here…. I know right? Hisoka's epic!**

**_Retz: You're lucky to have a field trip though! Sounds like you had fun…*jealous* Lol Thank you! Oh, you flatter me. *blushes* Wow… That's a lot…**

**_Ria D'Arcy: Yeah, I could have lol Thanks! Haha *whispers* I'm not really a Neon fan either… I don't hate her, but I just don't like her either… And somebody **_**did**_** interrupt her! **_**Two**_** somebodys, in fact! Hope Hisoka and Kuroro were okay with their jobs!**

**_SpadePirates4Eva:**

**Nosy girl #1,**

**One, I did. Two, it's an assassin thing a girl like you would never understand. Three, no. And four, that's Hisoka.**

**-Illumi**

**Dear Spades,**

**Ikr? Lol Okay! It must be good to have Kurapika as your…mom. (XD) I mean, he's caring, right? My Hisoka-Mom is a bit….*glances at the cooking-while wearing-an-apron-Hisoka* eccentric.**

**-TSM**

**_Lani0108: lol! Lani can be quite evil sometimes…X) haha, Yes, yes he is. And despite that, I still love that clown!**

**_indraniFOREVER: Your review was so long! So many questions… Leorio? **_**Leorio?!**_** That, is a crack fic right there. XD**

**-Nosy girl #2,**

**One, I use a shampoo I created myself. It would be impossible for you to make since making it requires murder. Two, I keep it long. Three, no. I don't care. As long as she's not a pathetic weakling. But it doesn't matter, since I don't want or need a girlfriend. Four, I don't need 'designer clothes', thank you. I'm fine with what I'm wearing. It's handmade. By me. And five, I'd rather not, seeing Mother would…throw a tantrum.**

**-Illumi**

**_xBungeeGumx: I know! *dodges Illumi's pins* They**_** are**_** BFFs, whatever excuse they give us! *dodges more of Illumi's pins***

**_Thehisokalover: Thanks! And of course I'll put more of him, just you wait! *wink***

**_Kujyou Riska chiie haloho: I swear your username is the hardest to type out… Ahem. Ah! Another Neon fan! Sorry it sucked… I don't think Togashi will though….ahaha… Thanks for the review and your opinion on Neon!**

**_Just A Cadbury: Okay! I'll put Retz in! Thanks for the suggestion!**

**Next Up:**

**Feitan**

**Future Plans:**

**Bisky**

**Meruem**

**Hanzo**

**Shizuku**

**Komugi **

**Also, thanks to Just A Cadbury,**

**Retz**

**(These are the ones I've thought of. Not sure about the order though heh. Tell me characters you want!)**

**TSM, OUT!**


	10. 10 Feitan

**Letters from Hunter x Hunter**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! I have good news. It's Chinese New Year this weekend in Korea, so I have three days off (Wednsday, Thursday, Friday)! So I might be able to write my stories. Hurrah for that!**

**That is all. Hope you like Fei-Fei's chapter! ( Hina: God, I LOVE the nickname! haha)**

**Notice:**

**I almost forgot! I made another story that's similar to this one! But it's a story where reviewers ask Hunter x Hunter characters questions, and I'll answer them by pretending to be that character. I'll try my best to be in character. Please check it out!**

**So instead of asking questions here, could you please ask questions there by reviewing? *wink* Especially indraniFOREVER: Could you ask questions there? Thanks!**

**The story's called **_**Answers from Hunter x Hunter.**_

**Disclaimer:**

**TSM: I own Fei-Fei.**

**Feitan: …What?**

**TSM: I own Fei-Fei. Not Feitan. Actually, Hina made it up first, but I can share. One Fei for me, one Fei for her.**

**Feitan: …Die.**

**TSM: Okay! But just before I do, I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER!**

**10. Feitan**

* * *

Weak humans,

First, _die. _I kill you. You suck.

Second, _no 'weak Feitan' stories. _I not weak. You weak.

Third, _no 'Pharaoh x Feitan' stories. _Wtf? They suck.

-Torturer

**(So… Hey Feitan… Hey guys… Let me "translate" what Feitan means here:**

**Dear fanfiction writing people who are weak (according to Feitan),**

**Firstly, please die. I will kill you. You suck for writing such fanfictions.**

**Secondly, please stop writing fanfictions that portray me as 'weak'. I am not weak – you are weak (according to Feitan).**

**Lastly, please stop writing fanfictions that ship me with Phinks. What the beep? They suck – I am not gay, and I am not Phinks' lover (according to Feitan). But we are a bit more than just friends (according to Shalnark).**

**Sincerely, Feitan.**

**Hope that helped you all understand Feitan's "broken words"! He's Chinese so he isn't good with this language. Bye! –Shalnark)**

You, who?! Shalnark? I kill you! How write in my account?! I kill you! _Die._

**(Shalnark: Uhhhh… H-hey there, Feitan…. Errr… Da-Dancho..made me…hack your account and, um…do this.)**

**(Kuroro: I did no such thing.)**

I kill you! I kill you!

**(Kuroro: …I'm sure you mean Shalnark, right, Feitan?)**

Yes! No Dancho – I kill Shalnark! Shalnark _die._

**(Kuroro: Well then, good luck with that, Shalnark. I bid you well.)**

**(Shalnark: W-wait! Dancho!? No fair! Dancho hacked your account too! Wait, Feitan! Dancho, help!)**

I KILL YOU, SHALNARK!

**[Feitan has logged off.]**

* * *

**A/N:**

…**Hope that wasn't too OOC… I actually have no idea how Feitan talks so "brokenly" – I dislike it, actually. That's why in my other fics, I made Feitan capable of speaking...normally. Anyway, I really do hope that was fine. Oddly enough, Phinks didn't hack Feitan's account… I'll have to make another where he **_**does.**_** *wink* And, oh look, Feitan's glaring at me now.**

**Feitan: I kill you. *glare***

**TSM: Well then… Gotta run! *dashes off***

**RtoR:**

**_Just A Cadbury: I know! I figured Neon wouldn't be the type to read books and such. *wink***

**_SpadePirates4Eva:**

**Dear Rude Peasant,**

**How DARE you! I am SO calling papa for this! How dare you talk at me like that! You just wait, you THICK-HEAD! HMPH!**

**-Neon-sama**

**Dear Spades,**

**Sorry for the rude thick-headed Neon you had to deal with *cough* (Neon: EXCUSE me?!) *waves Neon away* Yep! Long reply, but I like long replies, so thanks! *wink* In character, hm? Thanks – I do try lol Hope Feitan was okay!**

**_Chamcha: I hope Feitan was okay! And of course Shalnark would be bold (stupid) enough to hack Feitan's account! Lol Kuroro was an exception. He's the boss, see? Thanks! And *gasp* - the "KuroKura" part did not go unnoticed..! *whispers* I'm a KuroKura fan…. (Kuroro: Everyone knows that – no need to whisper. / Kurapika: I hate you.) Kurapika hates me. *sad* (Kuroro: **_**I**_** don't hate you.) Kuroro doesn't hate me. *sad* (Kuroro: …) Lol I'm kidding:)**

**_Ria D'Arcy: Thanks! And yeah, as I said, I'm not really a Neon fan either. I'm thankful that Kuroro stole her ability though lol That was cruel of me, but meh:P Hisoka's hobby is ruining people, I swear haha But guess he wasn't close enough to Feitan to hack his account.**

**_indraniFOREVER: You hate Neon! Yay! (Neon fans: *glares at TSM* / TSM: *awkward cough*) Haha! Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for asking Hunter x Hunter characters all those questions! It's all thanks to you I made the new story:) That's why I put the answers to your questions for the first chapter – so check it out, okay? Thanks! Bisky will come along soon *wink***

**_Cookie-chan: Thank you very much! That's kind of you. I hope this chapter was okay!**

**_FloralLover: Hey Flora! Glad you could review! *smiles* I was going to make them short since it's a short fic, but they grew longer as characters "hacked accounts" lol Really? Hm, it was…unintentional. Uhhhh…. Urgh! I put that KuroKura bit in secretly! But people have already noticed it… lol! No, it's not just you, I really did insert a bit of KuroKura… Yes, a fan is always a fan. XD**

**_Retz: haha! Now that you mention it, it does sound weird. It's like "Dear Fanfiction writers, I love what you're writing. I love Kurapika! Keep up with what you're doing! –Retz" Awkward…lol Sorry! There wasn't much "torturer feeling" in this chapter, but there will be in the next Feitan's chapter! Thanks for the tips! They helped. A lot. Haha**

**_Riska Kuruta404: Ah! This unsername is much easier to type lolX) Thank you! Hm… Well, yes… But I still don't think Togashi will pair them up…. Neither will he pair Kurapika up with Kuroro LOL I'm sorry… KuroKura is one of the very few BLs I like…;; Sorry! But don't worry, I usually like NL as well. Senritsu? Of course! Thanks for the suggestion. *wink***

**_Sasuki-Senpai: Lol I don't like her that much either…heh. You're new! I love new reviewers! Oh, no, it wasn't corny at all lol Thanks for the support!**

**_xBungeeGumx:**

**Dear Gumee,**

**I did. Not literally, but I did. Yes, I do admit she's a spoiled girl.**

**That is all.**

**-Kuroro.**

**_xXSaSuHiNaXx: I LOVE THE NICKNAME "FEI-FEI"! Seriously. I'm stuck to it lol Of course I won't! Since I call him that too! Oh wait, I think I already did in my Author's Note… *sweatdrop* Sorry! Me neither, so…:/ lol Hope Fei-Fei was okay! Komugi… I wonder what she has to say as well. LOL**

**_Razorblade Mistress: You actually reviewed! I'm surprised, but nicely surprised lol Oh god, the typo… haha! Oops. No, I find it funny too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Next Up:**

**Bisky**

**Future Plans:**

**Meruem**

**Hanzo**

**Shizuku**

**Komugi **

**Retz (thanks to Just A Cadbury)**

**Senritsu (thanks to Riska Kuruta404)**

**(These are the ones I've thought of. Not sure about the order though heh. Tell me characters you want!)**

**TSM, OUT!**


	11. 11 Biscuit

**Letters from Hunter x Hunter**

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the long wait – I've been busy. Yes, even on Chinese New Year, and yes, even on spring break. Might be crappy, but enjoy!**

**Oh, and CONGRATULATIONS KurapikaISaBOY! You are my 100th reviewer! *throws confetti* I will allow you to choose who will write a letter next after Meruem, because Meruem is after Biscuit.X) Thank you!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Hi. I don't own Hunter x Hunter. Bye.**

**11. Biscuit**

* * *

Fanfiction-writing dears,

Please don't write stories that ship me with Killua or Gon. Especially Killua. They are YEARS younger than me! I am not into little boys! I like strong sexy men like Hisoka! But I don't like Hisoka. So don't ship me with him either. I only like his body. Have you seen it?! I got a full blast and DAMN THAT BOY IS SEXY. …Yes, yes, I am pretty old, but I am _pretty _and old, so don't make Killua call me an "old hag". I hear enough of that in real life! **(It's because you **_**are **_**one, old hag.)** KILLUA! I will falcon-punch you if you don't stop being rude! **(Yeah… Good luck with that through the screen. *snickers*)** _I am warning you, boy._ **(…You're on "Hulk Mode", aren't you?) **…I have no idea what you're talking about. **(Yeah right. You are**_** so**_** on Hulk Mode right now.) **…So! Ahem, anyway… How did you hack my account? **(Um… Shalnark.) **…Who? **(He's, uh, a, err, friend. Of mine.) **Bull. **(Okay! Fine! He's a Spider of the Phantom Troupe.) **…And why would a _Spider_ tell you the password to my account? Before that – …Is he sexy? **(*sweatdrops* And how am**_** I**_** supposed to know?) **_Killua._ **(Okay, **_**fine,**_** jeez. Well…he looks pretty skinny, actually. But…I don't know…he's a Spider, so, um….probably…?) **I would LOVE to see his body! *eyes sparkles* **(…I'm sure you would. He has a pretty boyish face too. Childish, kind of like you, though, you know, **_**he's**_** actually 'young'?) **_Killua. _**(Sorry! Sorry! Jeez, you're out for my blood, I swear…) **Don't be ridiculous. So tell me; how did a _Spider_ hack _my_ account? **(…Fine. I was lying. It was…actually, uh… Fat Pi..I mean, Milluki. ….Milluki…told me.) **…Who? **(He's one of my brothers.) **A Zaoldyck! …Wait, how would a Zaoldyck know about my account? **(He's, a, um…genius..at hacking.) **I see… Well is _he_ sexy? **(*pictures Milluki* Um, uhh… Pff..t.. *cough* Uh, yeah… Sure…. Yeah. I mean, he **_**is**_** a Zaoldyck, *cough*, right?) **Yes, yes, I suppose… I would like to see his body. **(…Yes. Yes, I'm sure you..would. Please don't kill me.) **Why would I want to kill you, Killua? **(Um, because Milluki is actually…uh, I mean, because you're out for my blood.) **_KILLUA. _**(Crap – bye old hag!) **KILLUA! You..! …Make sure you introduce me too Milluki! **(*finally burst out laughing*) **What is so funny?! KILLUA!

**[Biscuit Krueger has logged off.]**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yeah… And no, I don't do Killua x Biscuit. Nor Hisoka x Biscuit, Shalnark x Biscuit, and Milluki x Bicuit is just NO.**

**P.S. Looong list of RtoR ahead….**

**RtoR:**

**_Chamcha: LOL I'll make sure to do that. *wink* (Shalnark: But..But I'm not dead! / TSM: **_**Yet.**_** *evil smile*)**

**_lovepeaceicecream: Feitan has just one word for you. (Feitan: DIE.) Lol, thanks for reviewing! *whispers* I totally agree with you.**

**_indraniFOREVER: Aw, that's a nice thing to say, thank you.:)**

**_xXSaSuHiNaXx: Yes, exactly! We can share! Love the nickname – I am so using it. *wink* You read my mind! I hoped it was okay! (Feitan: *chases Hina* Kill you! Kill you! / Hisoka: Hm~? *observes the cat-and-mouse chase* Oh, how fun~ Good luck Hina-chan~ *sits back and does nothing to help*) X)**

**_random girlz: Sorry, that is totally my fault. But..I don't remember either.X)**

**_Sweet Candy180: (Biscuit: NO! Killua is enough. How I look so young, hm? *excited* Well I use my Nen to! You see- / Killua: *interrupts* OLD HAG! *runs away* / Biscuit: That's IT. *runs to falcon-punch the boy*) X) Oh, and questions are welcomed in **_**Answers from Hunter x Hunter. **_***wink***

**_SpadePirates3Eva: Feitan has one thing to say. (Feitan: DIE.) Whether he means "Die, brother of Spades." or "Die, I don't care if you compliment me or not – of course I'm strong." or "Die, how dare you pair me up with that Pharaoh. He is stupid." (Phinks: WHAT?! / Feitan: Out my account, Pharaoh.) or "Die, I don't need to be your 'sadist buddy'." or "Die. Just die." because he felt like killing you, is unknown. X) **

**Dear Spades,**

**Thanks, and of course I'll do them! Though I imagine Basho's will be quite…short. *COUGHhaikuCOUGH* Oops. And there goes a spoiler. Feitan can speak properly, right? I KNEW IT.**

**Sincerely, TSM.**

**_KurapikaISaBOY: Thank you for saying you were happy! And nah, I don't "hate" Neon either.:) I hope this chapter was okay!**

**_Sasuki-Senpai: Hello new reviewer! Though you reviewed my other story as well – that, I know. *wink* I keep track of my reviewers. Why? Simple. I'm a stalker. XD And of course I'll do Shizuku – thanks!**

**_FivePastTwo: That, was a long I'm glad, thank you! And *gasp* I'm honored! To actually write your review of every chapter! Absolutely stunning. You're so nice.:) "Demented sewing clown babies". *pictures image* XD Oh god, that would be a sight to see. Yes! Hisoka and Illumi would be perfect BFFs! *excited* I just love those two – I wish there were two BFFs that are actually like them in real I love the Adult Trio too haha Yeah, I guess some fics ARE a bit unfair to Neon. She isn't THAT bad. Thanks, and YOU NOTICED MY SECRETLY INSERTED KUROPIKA. …Xd I haven't heard him speak "chop chop" either! The subs were always "put together", if you know what I mean.(; Yes, I understand you, because most Korean kids speak in chopped sentences as well. So no worries. *wink* Hope you had a great Lunar New Year too! It's the biggest holiday here in Korea – as well as Chuseok of course.:) Much bigger than Christmas – which is mostly for couples.:/**

**_Lani0108: Yes, I don't hate Neon, but I don't really like her either. Her Nen ability is cool, I supposed. But now she doesn't even have Spiders hacking your account? Well they're bound to, now that you've mentioned it.;) You've just dug your own grave!X) Well actually, I didn't know that Feitan spoke in chopped sentences until I found out about it (COUGHstalkerCOUGH)… (Feitan: You weak because you weak. I not need to know. You human. Me Spider.) Yeah… I hope you got what he **

**_Tochiotome-chan: (Feitan: NO PHARAOH! NO KALLUTO! NO LEVI! WHO LEVI!?) …I'm sure he means "no".X) And, well, I'll try.(; Thanks!**

**_Retz: It's alright – I'm sorry for the long wait.:( BISCUIT X KURORO. UNBELIEVABLE. NO. JUST NO. NOOO! What is up with these messed up pairings?! Biscuit never encountered Meruem, for goodness sake! I'm…sure Kurapika love you..back.X) Thanks for the help!**

**_PrimsoneClementine: I like your name. Very wicked. And of course I don't mind! Actually, that's interesting. But I'll have to portray Neferpitou as female, sorry, since he has noticeable breasts in the Which is very mixed up, since he's 'supposed to be' male.:/ Thanks for the suggestion!**

**_Xae Skylen: Hello Xae.:) Thank you! And I know – Hisoka is always cutw. Pedo! No! We can dwell on the fact that he's a pedo because that's also one of his many charms! Thank you, I plan to, and nah, I don' **

**_Riska Kuruta404: Well I don't "hate" anything, but I don't like or dislike "yaoi".:) I'm just…neutral to it. lol Yes, each has a different perspectives, hm?(; Oh, well, I don't, sorry.:( But as you said, everyone thinks differently. No problem! I was going to put Senritsu in anyway haha Thanks!**

**_FloralLover: I actually hadn't known at all.:O lol Yes, Shalnark is naughty.X) Well, I'm sure Biscuit just…likes being…loli? Loll Go ask her in **_**Answers from Hunter x Hunter**_**!X)**

**Next Up:**

**Meruem**

**(A/N: I have one word for this. LOL!)**

**Future Plans:**

**Hanzo**

**Shizuku**

**Komugi **

**Retz (thanks to Just A Cadbury)**

**Senritsu (thanks to Riska Kuruta404)**

**Nobugana (thanks to SpadePirates4Eva)**

**Bashou (thanks to SpadePirates4Eva)**

**Shizuku (thanks to Sasuki-Senpai)**

**Neferpitou (thanks to PrimsoneClementine)**

**(These are the ones I've thought of. Not sure about the order though heh. Tell me characters you want!)**

**TSM, OUT!**


End file.
